1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to driving systems of doors, and more particularly to driving systems of automotive slide doors. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with driving systems for such slide doors, which drive, with an aid of electric power, the slide door in opening/closing direction in response to a manual operation of a control switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in wheeled motor vehicles, particularly in the field of microbus, one-box car, commercial van and the like, various types of power drive slide doors have been proposed and put into practical use. These slide doors are driven or controlled by door driving systems with an aid of electric power.
Some of conventional driving systems for such automotive slide doors are described in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 2-150377 and Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 3-248914, which, upon manipulation of a control switch positioned near a driver's seat, force the slide door to move in opening or closing direction with an aid of electric power supplied from a battery. However, due to the inherent construction, the conventional slide door driving systems have some drawbacks which are, for example, troublesome assembling procedure, wasteful power consumption, poor reliability in operation and safety, etc.,.